


淡雪覆盖的道路

by Fusou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou
Summary: 落得一篇白茫茫大地真干净。可以视作上一篇《湖边小屋》的姊妹篇，做出不同选择的库罗德所面对的不同的结果。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

[1]  
库罗德身后有人踏着雪前来，停在他的身后。库罗德没有回头，依然慢慢地把袋子里的东西一样一样拿出来，摆好。他摆了几次都觉得不合心意，反复地调整着位置和角度。  
“……你走吧。”身后的人开口。  
“我马上。”  
“再给我一点时间。”他对身后的人说。身后的人沉默了一会，踩着薄薄一层细碎的雪走开了。  
摆的合意了，库罗德抬起头看着面前这方无字的碑冢，局促地笑了笑。  
“对不起啊，都是些小玩意。”  
“我没法也不敢把你的东西带来，你应该理解的。”  
……  
“给你介绍一下这个小朋友吧，这个是今年比赛的冠军马。当然，我手雕的没有那么好看，你别嫌弃。我把它送给你了。希望你回来的时候能乘着它快快地赶路。”  
“然后这也是我雕的，你看，小马车。这里的窗户能打开。锉这里的时候我的手被刀刮了一下，疼了两天。”  
“希望你能……坐着这个马车，走走停停。慢慢地舒舒服服地回去。”  
库罗德对着墓碑讲了很久，久到他一句话也倒不出来了。蹲的时间太长，站起来的时候他踉跄了一下，扶住了碑身。  
“谢谢。”他像被人扶了一把一样，对墓碑道了谢。

库罗德坐在长廊下的长椅里等着一个人。天气很好，阳光从廊檐泼下撒到脚边，整个长廊都带上了一点朦胧的光。由春入夏的芙朵拉，空气里带着阔叶树和柑橘的香气，是库罗德喜欢的气味。而他的心也随之雀跃了起来，因为他即将像换夏装一样开始一段新的人生。  
帝弥托利没有让他等太久，从转角处脚步声响起到他走到库罗德面前似乎也只用了一瞬。他省略了一切的寒暄语，急切地俯身含上库罗德的嘴唇。抚上库罗德脸颊的气息也是急促的——库罗德和他共同舔舐着这份匆匆到来的喜悦。库罗德走着神，他质疑着自己的喜悦，也质疑着自己分享喜悦的资格，直到帝弥托利忍耐不住把这份诚挚的爱推得更深，他才缓缓接受，双手搭上帝弥托利的脖颈，同样发出难耐的鼻音。  
“帝弥托利，”库罗德在接吻结束时很罕见地喊了他的名字。  
“嗯？”帝弥托利用鼻子蹭着库罗德的脸颊，自己反而被痒地笑了起来。  
库罗德张了张嘴，又闭上了。他知道自己张开嘴以后除了亲吻帝弥托利以外不会做其他的事情，比如他希望的告别。所以他只是轻轻拢住帝弥托利的肩膀，让帝弥托利带着笑音用鼻尖一下一下拂过自己的脸颊。  
“你这次回来，大概多久走。”从激动里缓缓平复的帝弥托利，挨着库罗德坐了下来。  
听到“走”字，库罗德才想起来，马车还在大门外等着他，他即将披星戴月地赶路，路程有十几天，而在他的计划里留给帝弥托利的时间不过一个小时。他站了起来。  
“帝弥托利。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们，分开吧。”  
帝弥托利在他俯视下缓缓坐直。“我以为你信里说的是在逗我。”  
“嗯，我们不合适。”  
帝弥托利没有说话，像是默默接受了他的答案，以至于他准备好的说辞全部没用了，库罗德一拳打进了帝弥托利沉默的棉花里。  
“你这样，好像在……” 话刚说出口，库罗德就后悔了，于是他只好小心地斟酌了下词语，“不高兴。”帝弥托利眼睛霎了下，他没有肯定，也没有否定。  
库罗德垂下眼去，“不必这样的。有什么意见可以直接和我说，这里没有其他人。”  
叽喳的鸟叫声穿过两人间的沉默，像把小刃口的剪刀，把一段很好的绸剪的不成样子。  
“我走了。”库罗德对他说。  
库罗德长长地看了沉默的帝弥托利一眼，转身迈步要走。  
帝弥托利伸手拽住他的披风，“我不同意。”  
库罗德停在原地没有走，他轻轻地问他，“为什么呢。”他留给帝弥托利一个冷静的后脑勺，看得出来出门前努力梳过，但还是有顽劣的头发翘了起来。  
他觉得儿女情长这些东西实在不适合他和帝弥托利，现实是一道海沟，他们要怀着把自己也投进去的觉悟倾尽所有，爱却只是彼此手中一根蜘蛛的丝。  
“为什么你不肯放过我呢，我不想成为你的牺牲品。”库罗德转身从帝弥托利手中慢慢抽回自己的披风，也看着帝弥托利的脸一点点变白。“你在把你周围所有人拖进你的泥沼里。你把复仇放在所有愿望的顶端，而有那么多傻瓜愿意为了你的愿望赴汤蹈火，帝弥托利。可是我不愿意。”复仇这种愿望是山顶的巨石，库罗德想，在你触动它的时候，它就会滚下山顶，把下山的路砸烂，把山脚的村庄碾碎。  
“不，不会的。”库罗德不知道帝弥托利在否认哪一句，或者都否认。但他不打算细想。  
“我马上就回帕迈拉了，不管你同不同意，这都是我的宣告。”  
库罗德觉得说完这句重话他就该转身走了，但他停在原地，等帝弥托利的回答。  
帝弥托利呆呆站了一会，勉强挤出一个微笑。他站起来，把手掌在衣摆上蹭了蹭，伸出一只手，要和库罗德握手。“我送送你，好吗？”  
库罗德没有肯定，也没有否定，但他还是走到帝弥托利身边和他肩并肩，牵过他的手。从库罗德的视角看过去，帝弥托利的肩宽了许多，少年从单纯的骨架里开枝散叶出更多的情绪和思虑，有友情和爱情，也有不忿和疯狂，鼓胀起他的肩膀，他的胸膛。但库罗德觉得自己也成长地不赖。他带着满分的自信，决定把帝弥托利留在芙朵拉的春季里，其中10%对自己不逊于帝弥托利的外貌，90%对于这世上唾手可得的一切。  
库罗德很珍重地和帝弥托利走到长廊的尽头。虽然他知道过完这段长廊，他就要离开帝弥托利，回到他的祖国，在史书上郑重庄严的写下第一画。

与帝弥托利的会面结束了，库罗德回过头去。  
许久不见的故人们站在远处，穿着黑色的丧服，沉默地注视着库罗德。他有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛他们是从背后的森林里飘出的死了许久的魂灵。  
但他们活着，只有帝弥托利死了。库罗德告诉自己。他想上前，一支箭迅速射进他脚下的泥土。  
亚修从身后的箭筒里拿出一支箭，虚虚地架着弓，用肢体语言告诉他，再上前一步，射击。  
库罗德远远地望了望故人们一眼，转过身去离开了墓园。

[2]  
烛火摇曳，拉长的影子映在木墙上一动不动。守墓人的木屋不是一个好的聚会地点，至少以他们的身份来说。他们彼此之间已经有几年没有联系过了，仿佛已经心照不宣地默认了他们已经不能再当朋友，再次相聚会让帝弥托利的死重新浮上心头。  
木门被推开，外面的冷风灌了进来，仿佛也带来了鲜活的时间，让这座木屋重新驶入不断变化的河流。菲力克斯卸下背在身后的弓，他完成了每晚的例行巡逻。他看了看或坐或站的人们，自己也靠在墙边，加入了一言不发的行列。  
没有人互相通知过，但他们都在这一天来到了这里，包括在他们眼前离开的库罗德。  
“咳。”英古利特选择打破沉默，“交换一下情报吧。”  
英古利特在去年已经成了法嘉斯的宰相，菲力克斯想，这大概是每个法嘉斯人都知道的事。而且因为王室再无血脉，英古利特实际掌握着法嘉斯绝大多数的权力。杜笃也被她说服，成为了支持她的左膀右臂。在明面上活跃的只有这两位，菲力克斯身处偏僻的墓园，不知道其他人这几年都做了什么。  
陆陆续续有人开口，有些经历让菲力克斯也有些惊讶。希尔凡投身军营，为法嘉斯操练了几年的兵；雅妮特放弃了魔道学研究，做起了生意；亚修走进了法嘉斯的阴影，成了效忠于王室的杀手；梅尔塞德斯改变了钻研方向，成了防护魔法和魔药学的专家。  
“既然大家都重新聚到一块了，应该目的都相同的吧。”用短短几句话带过几年的经历之后，英古利特说。  
菲力克斯扫过在场所有人的表情，又把视线转向英古利特。  
“向库罗德，复仇。”英古利特神色平静地点了下桌面。“如果不是他……”  
帝弥托利不会死。菲力克斯在心里接了下一句话。

随时都会熄灭的太阳从森林那边升起，继续照亮惨淡的大地。在黎明之前故人们结束了密谋，陆陆续续离开了菲力克斯的木屋，只有希尔凡留了下来。  
“怎么还不走。”菲力克斯进屋看到希尔凡还在，皱了皱眉。  
“看看你过得怎么样。”希尔凡还在打量着屋内单调的陈设。“菲力克斯，我之前就想问了，你的剑呢？”他环视四周，在这里找不到一丝一毫剑客的痕迹。  
“扔了。”  
“啊。”希尔凡转头看向菲力克斯。  
“来这里的第二年，就锈了。”  
“……啊。”希尔凡还是愣愣的。  
“怎么。”菲力克斯又不高兴地皱起眉。  
“不，只是觉得……很可惜。”  
“守墓不需要用剑，甚至连防身武器的必要都没有。”  
“不，防身还是……”  
“没有必要。”  
菲力克斯猜希尔凡会问为什么没有必要，至少对面的森林里还会有野兽甚至魔兽，这点自卫的手段还是要有的，然后他打算回，到那个时候就站着。但是希尔凡只是“嗯”了一声。  
“那我走了。”希尔凡推开门，“计划敲定了，我也该早点回去做准备了。”  
“你也参加吗？”  
“嗯。菲力克斯。到时候你会来吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“不知道。”希尔凡笑了，“大家变得太多了，我不敢认。”  
你也一样，菲力克斯想。他本来想说“我会的”，但话到嘴边又改成了“我再考虑一下。”  
希尔凡跨上马，“我会再来看你的。”  
菲力克斯潦草地挥挥手，当着他的面关上了门。

有一件事菲力克斯决定还是不告诉希尔凡，以及其他人。黎明时分的巡逻，他又见到了库罗德。  
太阳还没有升起来，眼前的东西只有灰蒙蒙的轮廓。但他很确定帝弥托利的墓碑那里有个人的轮廓。他悄悄握紧腰间的匕首，朝着那个方向一步一步走过去。那人坐在地上靠着墓碑一动不动，像是冻死在这里的流浪汉。  
也许是听到菲力克斯踩雪的声音，墓碑边上的人抬起头，往他这边望来。  
菲力克斯听到他颤抖着小声说，“帝弥托利。”  
他认出了库罗德，站在那里没有再往前走。他觉得恼怒，谁也没有期望库罗德能出现在这里，但他偏偏来了；菲力克斯在内的所有人都希望库罗德付出代价，但菲力克斯突然发现库罗德自己似乎也是这么想的。库罗德的失态在太阳升起之前都被包裹在一团灰蒙蒙的轮廓里，只留给菲力克斯断断续续的呜咽声，像是终于被帝弥托利的幽灵一口吞下。  
他似乎可以原谅库罗德了。也许是几年来一直孤身一人的单调生活不仅磨去了他的希望，也同时带走了他包括恨在内的其他情绪。又或许是他觉得此时的库罗德显得有些可怜，他们每个人头上都悬着量身定制的帝弥托利的幽灵，而库罗德是他们里面最形单影只的一个。  
天马上要亮了，菲力克斯想。这样他能看到库罗德，库罗德也能看到他。大概库罗德会像大地一点一点变亮一样，脸一点一点变白，而他会对库罗德说那句他昨天也对他说过的话，劝他离开这里。


	2. Chapter 2

[3]  
经济方面的制裁被首先否决了。帕迈拉与芙朵拉之间的群山是天然的贸易壁垒，这也导致了帕迈拉经济不发达但不依赖外界贸易的接近于桃源乡的现状。  
英谷莉特揉了揉眉心，继续否决了希尔凡提出的战争的可能性，“不可能。法嘉斯刚从上一场战争里喘息了几年，至少还需要十几年才能恢复，而且……”她想了想，还是和桌边所有人交换了眼神，发现大多数人都与她想的一样，“而且不能让其他民众卷入。这是原则。”  
谁的原则？当然是帝弥托利的。在他将偏执和疯狂凿进英谷莉特的记忆之前，他温柔到近乎圣洁的行动原则早就留在了青狮学级所有人的心中。帝弥托利是仁善的领导者，踩着他的脚印向前走的英谷莉特也会是。  
他同时也是个偏执的恋人和疯狂的复仇者，英谷莉特想，她也会是。但她要复仇的对象，是帝弥托利的恋人，也是加害帝弥托利的凶手。

帝弥托利和库罗德的恋情在学校里不是秘密，恐怕只有帝弥托利本人会认为保密工作做得很好。在帝弥托利学会更加大方地承认之前，几乎所有人都有意无意地撞见过两人“气氛不太对”的独处。希尔凡甚至以捉弄王子为乐，他会装作无意地与约会中的帝弥托利偶遇，然后听完王子结结巴巴的谎言之后找地方偷乐。为此他在训练场上没少被库罗德教训过。库罗德在希尔凡凌厉的攻势下总能找到弱点和空隙，一边悠闲地躲避一边翻手抽出藏在腰际的短武器还击——单对单的对打训练中库罗德擅长的弓术无法施展，但他在格斗术上也有相当的理解。  
帝弥托利两眼亮晶晶地看着场上的对打，一边和英谷莉特解释：“你看，我们法嘉斯擅长的骑马战和骑士枪在这种情况下就很受制约，被缠斗的话体力很快就会消耗干净，让我找找库罗德的弱点，想想对策。”  
英谷莉特撇撇嘴，这样的解释她早已听过数遍。先不论库罗德，帝弥托利的弱点倒是很明显。那双眼睛里盛满的不是战斗狂热或求知渴望，更像是冬眠后的熊圆圆眼睛里倒映出的蜜影。  
希尔凡没在库罗德手下撑过五分钟，被他剪住手臂，狼狈地趴在地上喘气。库罗德用手掌虚虚地比了个割喉的动作，松开被他压制住的希尔凡。希尔凡也不恼，从地上跳起来拍拍灰就去和库罗德勾肩搭背，“嗨呀，好歹给我留点面子吧。”  
“那必不可能。”库罗德笑着一口回绝。  
希尔凡还想说什么，被帝弥托利喊着名字叫了过去。

英谷莉特不否认这是段美好的回忆，但它来的实在太不合时宜。欢乐美好的它硬是要跻身进一屋的沉默里，以笑语晏晏给她以痛击。  
她突然想到该如何报复库罗德了。她的手指摩挲着不算平整的木桌，感觉到全身从下而上一阵急速的涨热，像是复仇冲动有了宣泄口，要从她每一寸皮肤下奔流而出。它们在眼前组成刻刀和凿子的形状，告诉她最好的——不，复仇没有好坏之分——告诉她会让库罗德最痛苦的方法。  
库罗德让帝弥托利对着地狱一跃而下，那么她谨代表青狮学级全员，就要抹去所有库罗德和帝弥托利产生联系的痕迹。

[4]  
库罗德病了。在雪地里待个整夜让库罗德染上了很严重的风寒。  
回程的马车里，发烧到全身酸痛的库罗德完全没法适应马车的座位，坐上去就感觉脊柱的每一节都磕到了一起，从尾骨痛到脖颈。因为是秘密出行，日程又紧，他只能让侍卫兼车夫去多采购了些坐垫和薄被，将就着在车上歪一会，颠过大路小路。  
路程很长，而生了病的身体什么也做不了，库罗德也只能在半梦半醒里不断回忆。

帝弥托利第一次翘掉训练是因为库罗德。  
他在库罗德房间里来回踱步，不时问他“毛巾要换吗”，“要喝水吗”还有“你感觉怎么样”。库罗德想告诉他其实烧的没那么高，他只是有点没力气，以及感觉被窝里有点冷，其他都还好，不必这么担心。但他看到帝弥托利挂在脸上明显的焦急以后，又决定不说了，让自己独占帝弥托利的时间更长一些。  
“昨晚你不该找我的，风那么大。”帝弥托利站在床边，有点懊悔地看着库罗德。  
“我愿意。”库罗德把被子往下拉了点，又被帝弥托利伸手掖了回去。“而且你想，多么难得的发烧，可以独占殿下一早上。我赚了。”他在被子里狡黠地笑。  
帝弥托利被库罗德呛了一下，窘得没话可说。他捧着本来要给库罗德的水杯喝了一口，然后没话找话地问库罗德：“你要喝水吗？”  
“……好啊。”  
他作势递给库罗德，递到手边才发现自己刚喝过，立刻又收了回来。“哦不，我是说，嗯……我给你再倒一杯吧。”库罗德有点好笑地看着他，“亲都亲过了。”  
“啊，对。那，给。”帝弥托利像是才记起这个事实，又把杯子递过去。库罗德使了坏心眼，手缩在被子里不伸出来，只把头往床边靠过去。帝弥托利只能弯下腰来把杯子凑近库罗德唇边，缓缓倾斜。  
一杯饮尽，库罗德很满意帝弥托利的喂水服务，于是他对帝弥托利说，“你把椅子搬过来吧。”帝弥托利照做了，然后紧张地望着两颊蒸红的库罗德。一般和帝弥托利的会话进入沉默阶段时负责再度挑起话题的是库罗德，但他今天有病人的特权，并不想这么做，于是他对帝弥托利说“我休息一会”。  
帝弥托利拿起他枕边的书，随意地打开了，“好，那我在这里陪你。”  
库罗德就快睡着的时候，被门外走廊上匆匆的脚步声吵醒。他不耐烦地睁眼：“在闹什么东西啊？”  
帝弥托利俯下身在他耳边小声说“可能在找我。”  
库罗德算了算，的确今天有青狮的训练。帝弥托利总是第一个来，最后一个走，如果青狮的人今天进了训练场发现他不在的话那的确是天塌了。“你没和他们说吗？”库罗德惊讶了。  
帝弥托利把坐起来的库罗德按了下去，扯过被子盖住了整颗头。  
“没说。”他的声音从头上传来，透过杯子以后显得闷闷的。“谁也没说。”  
库罗德觉得有些刺激，并且他不排斥更刺激一些。他等帝弥托利松开手以后，把被子撑开一条缝。“帝弥托利。”帝弥托利的脸出现在棉被间温暖的缝隙里，“怎么了？”  
“要不要一起睡觉？”  
帝弥托利的脸霎地消失在了库罗德视野里。“啊……呃……我……不，我……那个……”  
库罗德继续吹枕头风：“我好冷，帝弥托利。你是不是不想被我传染到？”然后他如愿以偿地听到金属落地声。他听着声响大小，在心里估计着，这件是级长徽记，这件是披风，声音大而清脆的是轻甲，声音细碎的是柔软面料的衣服。然后是近在耳边的声音，他的手被帝弥托利捉住捂在胸口，库罗德还腹诽了一句帝弥托利体温也不是很高嘛。  
“睡吧。”帝弥托利吻了吻库罗德的额头，“比之前低了，再睡一觉就好了。”  
“不怕传染吗？也是，傻子好像不会感冒。”  
帝弥托利孩子气地在库罗德手臂上掐了一把，“快点睡觉。”  
库罗德想睡的，但帝弥托利身上在迅速变热，蒸得他很不舒服，而且他想离开一点都会被帝弥托利捉回来紧紧按住。最后他熬到帝弥托利自己睡着以后才缓缓脱身，靠着墙安安稳稳地睡着了。

库罗德觉得自己睡一觉能好的，不是好个彻底也至少能好七八成，让他有点精神在马车上处理其他事情。但他醒来只觉得身体变得更沉了，前额带着整幅脸要往上飘，而其余的身体像是要流进马车地板每一处缝隙里。他唤了贴身侍卫的名字，马车停下了，侍卫打开车门，被他萎靡的样子吓了一大跳。  
“陛下，我给您找个大夫。”他说了这句话便驾车直驱最近的城镇。  
库罗德在变快的颠簸和疼痛里思维被打的越来越散。他迷迷糊糊地想，世上一切早已不是唾手可得，尽在他计算之中。他甚至无法准确预测一场感冒的始末。就好比他以为帝弥托利必胜，但没想到他会去和艾戴尔贾特单独会面并且死在那里。青狮学级的人呢？他们以命死守的帝弥托利和艾戴尔贾特厮杀的时候，他们在哪呢？而他自己呢，他如果在分手时不对帝弥托利说那种话，帝弥托利会不会带上青狮学级，或者放弃和艾戴尔贾特的单独会面呢？  
不管怎样，他希望这场眩晕失重能尽快停止，他不想也不能承受更多帝弥托利的死亡带来的代价了。如果要面对，至少需要那个清醒又克己的库罗德，而不是现在的他，在震动的车厢里被后悔的海浪反复拍打，望着地板上的月辉，比对着与过去的爱人一同看过的月光有几分相似。


	3. Chapter 3

[5]  
库罗德病了一场之后，花了一个月左右才逐渐回到最好的身体状态。做了下年末年始的收尾工作，接着把注意力放在春耕上，又盯了盯运河的修缮。等他从沉沉的书案中抬起头来注意到窗外的景色，居然已经是春末夏初了。  
日子过得好快。不过好在是因为有事可做。  
情报机关的探子在库罗德桌前报告着最近的民情，之前一段时间因为春耕开了国库，因为运河征用了劳役，让库罗德在朝野和民间的声望都下降了很多。这是预想中的结果。但他没想到的是最近民间对他的态度迅速回温，甚至还有民众自发以集会的方式歌功颂德。  
“有查到原因吗？”他皱起眉，春耕和运河这两项，民众要受益至少要等秋收和通运之后，而用了强硬手段促成运河建设的他，早已做好背负几年甚至数十年骂名的准备。如果要回温，也不可能是现在。  
“似乎是因为最近几月有书籍贸易往来，其中有已故法嘉斯王的传记。书里写了您阻止了法嘉斯对帕迈拉的突袭战。如果不是传记里写了，大家都不知道您身临前线维护了帕迈拉的和平，所以对您崇拜极了。”  
“什么突袭战？”库罗德站了起来。  
“法嘉斯王国以两万步兵佯攻帝国实则走险道突袭帕迈拉那一战，因为您暗杀了主帅军心大乱，还俘虏了数千士兵。于是法嘉斯决定撤兵。”  
库罗德明白了。他低下头开始一件一件收拾着桌面的文件。他把纸归拢起来，指尖抚过棱角，在桌上顿了两下，放在桌角文件夹里。  
没有得到他的命令的探子顺从地站在桌前，等待他开口。他看着库罗德拧开墨水瓶，擦干净瓶口，再旋上。他看库罗德似乎还有继续整理的意思，踌躇着开口：“殿下，不然我帮您……”  
库罗德打断了他的话，问他，“你猜法嘉斯为何要用步兵而不是骑兵去攻打帝国？”  
他想了一下，然后回答“因为本来的目的就是帕迈拉？”  
“不。”  
“请您赐教。”  
“本来是骑兵的。”库罗德抹掉桌上一滴水迹。“去吧，把门带上。我一会要处理机密文件，两小时内不要有人进来。”

法嘉斯王曾率领军队进军帕迈拉的群山，这是事实。和斥候情报一同呈上库罗德书桌的还有帝弥托利的信。库罗德先看完了前线侦查情报，再打开帝弥托利的信。帝弥托利的信只有一行抬头，“库罗德：”却没有内容。  
库罗德把信对折扔在桌上，招来近侍。“法嘉斯有多少人？”  
“报陛下，斥候初探约有两万，均为骑兵。”  
“两万骑兵就敢和帝国叫板，真他X的蠢。”库罗德把战报往地下一摔，气的爆了句粗口。  
“帝国？”近侍疑惑地问了一句，“不是打算突袭我们吗？”  
“你以为他写个信来示威？”  
近侍疑惑的脸上写着“不然呢”。  
库罗德刚想解释，开口时却改成“算了。”他觉得不必对他人解释什么，包括他和帝弥托利曾经的关系，以及帝弥托利现在对他明显的试探。“不必布防，安排斥候继续盯着就好。”他带着这么少数量的兵跑到边境做样子，还是骑兵，开玩笑，骑兵如何在帕迈拉的群山中作战？而从此处西下，便可直插帝国的心脏。帝弥托利无非是以自己的安危为要挟要库罗德表态罢了，他在逼库罗德出兵相助。  
因此库罗德决定把胡搅蛮缠的前任挡回老家去。他招来亲信，让他时刻注意着王国军的动向，如果有动身西下的兆头，就在粮草里动手脚，让骑兵“变”步兵，使帝弥托利知难而退。  
布局完毕，库罗德打开了窗，吹出一声悠扬的口哨。栖在屋顶上的白龙应声飞下停在窗前，振翅的风压把屋内一叠叠文件吹了起来。库罗德看着瞬间变得狼藉的房间，扯出一个尴尬的笑，但他没有停留，在窗台上一跨便跃上了飞龙的背。“走吧，伙计。好久没有兜风过了。”白龙低吟一声，绕城堡一圈后就瞬间拔高，飞向帕迈拉的山岭。

[6]  
进帐还没到一分钟，库罗德的领结就先落到了地上，接着是帝弥托利沉沉的披风，落在地上卷起一小阵风。上一刻解开它的手此刻被抓握着，指缝间缠进帝弥托利粗粝的手指。  
库罗德在接吻的间隙里提醒帝弥托利放开他的手，不然脱不下来，但他不确定一句话有几成进了空气，有几成融进唾液，又有几成被帝弥托利搅烂在各自的舌尖。他的两只手都被帝弥托利制住，以十指交握的姿势奇怪地垂在身侧。库罗德不是很喜欢这样，他的舌尖被帝弥托利夺走了，手背被指缝间帝弥托利的手指摩挲着，就连身体也紧紧贴在一起，失去了对全身的控制。他能感受到帝弥托利的阴茎贴在自己的小腹上硬硬地搏动。他像块鹿皮，被帝弥托利揉搓，展开，最后即将被野蛮的猎人穿刺，钉在墙上。  
他把手指挣脱着抽离，被帝弥托利一把抓回去，放回自己的腰上，于是库罗德自然地解开帝弥托利的皮带，再解开裤子的卡扣。不经意碰到帝弥托利的阴茎的时候，帝弥托利低低地喘息了下，于是库罗德的唇也得以解放，他对帝弥托利说了到这里以后的第一句话，“去床上。”帝弥托利抱着库罗德就地伏身在披风上。  
看着撑在他身上注视着他的帝弥托利，库罗德不禁笑了，“混蛋。”帝弥托利的目不转睛的注视让他羞耻又喜悦，他伸出手去脱下帝弥托利的上衣，而帝弥托利也一把扯下库罗德的衣物，也许扯掉了好几个扣子，但容不得库罗德细想了，他和帝弥托利都硬的像铁，摩擦在一起的电流就足以让大脑短路。  
帝弥托利抵着库罗德的阴茎缓缓摩擦，像他之前用指腹摩挲库罗德的手背那样缓慢而淫猥，库罗德受不了这悠长的刺激，想要伸手向下握住两人的性器撸动，被帝弥托利再次按住,压在地上，无法挣脱。帝弥托利从上向下俯视着被他牢牢钳制住的库罗德，示威地加大了挺胯的幅度，逼得库罗德的性器难耐地滴下透明的前液。  
“哈……”库罗德缓缓回味着情欲爬上身体的感觉，带着帝弥托利气味的动物皮毛和温暖肢体包围着他，让他回归了与帝弥托利挤在同一床被子里的某个正午，迟来的欲望蒸得他睁不开眼。他向上挺了挺，把自己的脖颈更加从顺地送入帝弥托利的口中，让帝弥托利在那里留下咬痕。  
帝弥托利细细密密地亲吻过库罗德的锁骨，抬头在库罗德耳边低喃，“让我操你，库罗德。求我操你。”被情欲展开的库罗德的身体顺从地贴在地面上，又因为帝弥托利在耳边的声音而卷起来，他发热的大脑还在逐字逐句拆解复述企图理解帝弥托利的话，他的性器已经先于头脑而爆发，顶着帝弥托利的腹部沟壑射出好几道白浆。性高潮像一阵夜风，迷蒙地来，呼啸过发间，腰际，脚腕，赐予他全身应激的冷战。  
帝弥托利用在脸颊边的吻从风中捡回库罗德的意识。他在库罗德失神的时候一遍一遍地在库罗德耳边呢喃，“求我，库罗德”，又在库罗德平复之后挺直身体，居高临下地俯视着他。库罗德的视线也随着他直起身来而向上攀爬，从昂扬的阴茎到坚实的腹肌——库罗德的精液化成了水，沿着帝弥托利的肌理纹路蜿蜒下落——再到胸膛，肩膀，下颌，唇峰，鼻梁。帝弥托利挺直了身体，像一尊神祇从人躯中破壳。库罗德无法把此刻的帝弥托利当做一个整体来看，于是他只能用眼神肢解这具有神性的身体。大臂牵动坚实的小臂，手指和手掌托着发丝向后撩，微微汗湿的发丝挂在帝弥托利额前，解读到这里他才知道这个动作是帝弥托利把额前的发丝拨到脑后。  
库罗德对于信仰看的很淡，他甚至不信神。但要他从神另外的词汇来挑选一个来形容此时的帝弥托利，他恐怕会词穷。帕迈拉的烈日把行军帐篷照的通透，帐外透过的柔光映照着帝弥托利鲜活的肌肤，像是他本身就会发光，是生命和力量本身。  
帝弥托利沉默地注视着库罗德，他在等待库罗德的回答。库罗德的眼神在流连过他每一寸皮肤后再与他的视线相交，他看到了帝弥托利的痴迷，帝弥托利的希冀。帝弥托利装的很好，他宣泄在库罗德身上的力度堪称粗暴，他以征服者和猎手的姿态把库罗德压制住，但眼神却没法骗过库罗德。帝弥托利依然渴望着他的爱，这个事实让库罗德再度勃起了。他是凡人的王帝弥托利，却住在神祇的身体里，他以俯视的姿态看着库罗德，却渴望着库罗德的全部。  
他从身上沾起自己的精液，一只手往帝弥托利的性器上涂抹，一只手向后伸。他无言地对帝弥托利挑眉，摆出邀请的姿势。帝弥托利骂了句脏话，把库罗德的腿重重地压向小腹，就着库罗德的体液粗暴地挺了进来。突然的刺激让库罗德张大嘴只能喘气，发不出声。帝弥托利俯身下来，温柔地扫开库罗德鬓角的碎发，在那里留下一吻，然后毫不留情地挺身插进更深的地方，把库罗德干的发不出一个完整的音节，再一次又一次地射进去。

库罗德撑了好几下才摇摇晃晃站起来。垫着的披风早已皱的不成样子，还混杂着不知谁的体液。变稀的精液顺着大腿流下来，把披风下的地毯也沾湿了。后背火辣辣地疼，不用想也知道磨破的很厉害。“有什么东西擦一擦吗……”库罗德赤着身子一摇一晃地在帐里来回翻找，帝弥托利直接把脱下的衣服捡起来往库罗德头上一扔。库罗德被扔了一头衣裤也不恼，挑了挑眉直接用帝弥托利的衣服擦起了身上。  
把身上的水痕擦干净以后，库罗德把揉皱的衣服往角落里一扔，拎起自己的衣服，看了看，啧了很大一声，拍了拍灰还是穿上了。他绕过地毯上他们滴下的斑斑点点，坐到帝弥托利身旁，帝弥托利给他挪开了些位置。  
“骑兵，打帕迈拉，嗯？”他直接开门见山地讽刺帝弥托利。  
“你不会猜不到的。”  
“那你觉得南边那位会猜不到吗？”  
“我也不会低估她。有其他兵团正在秘密行军。”  
“那你是来，示威？还是来给我猜谜？法嘉斯王率几万铁骑来和诸侯联盟统领打一炮？”库罗德声音里带了火气。  
“但这次行军是真的，而且你的表态是必须的。”帝弥托利握住他的手缓缓解释，“我以为你只会托探子传话，或者借兵，不会来见我。”  
库罗德哑火了一霎，但他马上又想到了，“但帕迈拉依然做了你的跳板。”他沿着这条思路理出了更清晰的逻辑，声音也越提越高，“我不帮你，你的佯攻依然有不被识破的可能；我帮了你，你的复仇大计更是胜算在握。好一个阳谋啊，我库罗德佩服！”  
他从帝弥托利身边站起来，失望地望着他，帝弥托利身上还带着欢爱残留的气息，眼睛湿漉漉的，像刚解冻的湖。  
“你为了复仇还是利用了我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 争取今年完结！帝弥托利生日快乐&恭喜帝弥托利在生日草到了库罗德

**Author's Note:**

> （我也觉得这篇的库罗德有点讨厌，但不想在这方面太束手束脚所以还是写了出来）  
> 不过说来，这篇虽然说是湖边小屋的姊妹篇，但其实世界观并不一致。也就是说，并不是湖边小屋里，红花线if前提下的帝弥库罗。是哪条线在这篇里其实没有那么重要。


End file.
